Shaggy X Katie
Shaggy X Katie (宗介とケイティ, Munesuke to Keiti) is an crossover episode of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot It was a bright day at the new Godzilla water park in Tokyo as many people were enjoying themselves while Tracey, Birdgirl, Katie, Vicky, Nini, Vanessa, Mindy, and Bobby were enjoying some cotton candy after they finish swimming in the Godzilla pool and putting back on their normal clothes. Then a Slenderman showed up and terrorizes the waterpark Mindy, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky went to fight him. Then, Mystery Inc. showed up to the waterpark to have a splash of a time, but they had to cancel because of what the Slenderman did to the park as they see Tracey and the others fighting the Slenderman as it manages to get away when Mystery Inc meet Tracey and the kids as Fred reveals that he is a big fan of the Gammas when Velma asked them where is Starman, Starwoman, Toby, Samantha, NightBird, Akiko, and Black Dragon as Tracey explains that they are at the southern point of Mexico with H.E.A.T. fighting a giant dinosaur bird while they join forces with Mystery Inc. to solve the Slenderman mystery. Then, Katie caught the sight of Shaggy and then she falls in love with him as Shaggy was a little nervous about it as Scooby and Dakota laughs about it. In the meantime, Fred, Daphne, and Velma take a look at the crime scene and notice something on the ground, a bill from the Tokyo Glove City store and white powder while they, Tracey, Vanessa, Nini, and Birdgirl have a talk with Ms. Klean if she knows anything about the Slenderman as she tells them that Slenderman has been sighted in a forest near Mount Fuji. Back at the theme park, Vicky, Bobby, Mindy, Shaggy, Scooby, Katie, and Dakota are having fun on the rides, playing games and eating food when Shaggy and Katie started to enjoy hanging out with each other when the Slenderman appears again and chases them in a comical style as Slenderman gets away while taking Katie and Bobby as hostage. Meanwhile at the forest, Tracey and the others discover Slenderman's wooden shack where Katie and Bobby are being held when Slenderman captures them as well with traps it set up in the forest when Shaggy, Scooby gets the Slenderman to chase them while Mindy and Dakota free the others while Fred comes up with a plan to catch the Slenderman involving Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, and Bobby to be the bait. Then Shaggy, Scooby, Dakota, Katie, and Bobby finally lured the Slenderman into Fred's trap and then the Slenderman turns out to be Ms. Klean. Cast Villains * Slenderman/Ms. Klean Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Tracey said to Mystery Inc that Starman, Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Nightbird, Black Dragon, and Akiko are in the Southern point of Mexico, teaming up with H.E.A.T. and their ally monster, Zilla to fights an ancient dinosaur bird Kaiju called Quetzalcoal and knows that Godzilla will show up. Quotes *Tracey: Okay, this thing is tough. (Tracey's wrists and waist get grabbed by the white glove palms on Slenderman 4 tentacles as she tries to escape) Let go! *Katie: (Runs to save her mother) I'll save you mom! (Katie kicks Slenderman, knocking him to a tree, freeing Tracey). Songs Gallery _x_slenderman_x__by_jinroo-d59t7yl.jpg|Slenderman 1474750339036.png|Tracey captured by Slenderman Tracey tied up by Slenderman.png|Tracey tied up by Slenderman 1465484268787.png|Bobby tied up by Slenderman Transcript Shaggy X Katie/Transcript Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny Season 4 episodes Category:Crossovers